Years
by gossip stone
Summary: It had been years since that day, but he still remembered it vividly.


Author's Note: I actually only just finished watching Gurren Lagann last night, and while the ending was incredibly sad, I was okay with it. I understood what the creators were trying to tell us, but it didn't make me cry any less (I cried _a lot_ the last couple of episodes). The thought that comforted me was, _"At least they'll be together in death, right?"_ And boom. This fic was born.

It goes without saying that this has spoilers for the ending in it, so be aware.

On a totally random note, I listened to a pretty unfitting song while writing this- _Whatever You Like_ by Weird Al Yankovic. Don't ask, just... don't ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gurren Lagann. _If I did, Simon and Nia would be together FOREVAR and Kittan wouldn't have died, among other things.

* * *

><p>It had been years since then.<p>

Simon still remembered it as clearly as if it had been simply moments ago. The feel of Nia's lips on his and her warm body pressing against his own, and how all that soft flesh had just dissolved into thin air, the looks of horror on his friends' faces as he had told them he was a digger. A digger and nothing more.

And that was all he had been the last thirty-five years. A digger and a wanderer with his faithful pigmole, Boota. They had traveled all over the Earth, seen all the sights… And finally, finally, Simon was leaving.

He felt a lingering sense of regret as his senses dulled, his vision becoming blurry and the sounds he heard tinny and echoing. He just barely felt the gentle squeeze in his left hand- who was that? Yoko? - but he could smell the salty breeze drifting from the ocean to the west. After thirty-five years, he had returned to his friends.

"My time has come," he had said simply, calmly. Simon was not worried about his death. He had dug his tunnels. It was time to leave this world for good, and let the others take the reins.

Things had, of course, changed since that warm summer's day thirty-five years ago, when Nia had agreed to be his wife and had vanished on the clean-smelling wind, her soft hair blowing around her face even as it was engulfed by the tiny pixels moving across her skin. Rossiu and Kinon had finally married about five years later, and they had brought three children into the world- all adults now, and all involved in the government. Dayakka's and Kiyoh's daughter, Anne, had grown up as well, and she worked with Yoko as an assistant teacher, helping the older woman with the unruly children as she got older. Kiyal was still single, and she seemed content with that. Viral had wed as well, to a Beastman woman infused with feline genes.

_So many things have changed, and yet…_

He felt his life ebb away from him in that moment, and he found the peace that had eluded him for so long.

The sound of birds chirping and the wind playing restlessly in the grass composing the field around him was what greeted Simon mere moments later. He rose slowly to a sitting position, one hand going to his head as his vision blurred once more- but this time, it was out of dizziness. His dark blue eyes widened in shock as he lowered the hand and saw that it was unlined, none of the wrinkles that revealed his true age marking the tanned surface.

"Simon."

Her voice was soft and familiar, even after all these years. He felt his lips quirk up into the beginnings of a smile, and he hauled himself to his feet, eager to greet her. Before he could stand, however, he was tackled from behind, and his face was suddenly shoved into the rich-smelling grass. He choked and spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of dirt as the woman behind him- his wife- laughed merrily. He felt slender fingers pull lightly at his collar, and his head descended backwards slowly until he was looking into the shiny blue eyes of his wife. _His wife._

Nia.

He whipped around, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders in an instant, knocking the breath out of her and leaving the former princess stunned. In the next minute, though, her arms were wrapped around his torso and her face was pressed into his neck, tears spilling unwillingly from her dazzling eyes.

"I missed you so much, Nia," he whispered into her curly hair. She merely sniffled, words still failing her. Finally they both pulled away, but her slim, pale hands remained on his shoulders, and she gazed into his eyes before letting loose a small pealing laugh. "Simon," she said, speaking for the first time since they had been reunited. "Are you ready to go?"

Confusion crossed his mind for the briefest instant before he nodded his head at her once. "Yes… Nia."

She smiled brilliantly at the man she loved once more. Pushing herself up off the ground, Nia stood on her feet and offered Simon one of her dainty hands. Grinning back at her, he grasped her little hand in his weather-toughened one and ascended. Once standing, the couple looked into each other's eyes, and Nia offered him her other hand, threading her fingers through his.

And with that, they departed.

* * *

><p>End Note: I kind of wanted to leave this one up to the readers' interpretation. This was really just supposed to be a small, simple thing, and that's what happened. That said, I appreciate reviews greatly. xD Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
